


A Holidays at the Danvers

by RoseWilliams15



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: College AU, Danvers Cookie Competition, F/F, Minor Angst, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilliams15/pseuds/RoseWilliams15
Summary: Lena's holiday plans get cancelled at the last minute, but the day is saved when Kara swoops in and asks her to spend Christmas with her and her family. (College AU)





	A Holidays at the Danvers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphicScholar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicScholar/gifts).



> Happy Holigays! 
> 
> Prompt: Holidays at the Danvers (bonus points for a college au, but I'm not picky)

Kara was halfway out of her dorm room door when her phone began to buzz in her back pocket. She set her duffle bag on top of her suitcase and answered the call on the third ring. “Hey Eliza.” She said, using her shoulder to hold the phone as she shut the door behind her. 

 

“Hi Sweetie, I just wanted to check in and see if you and Alex had left yet.” 

 

“My final took longer that I thought it would so we are running a little behind. Alex is already downstairs in the car, I just have to go say goodbye to Lena and then we will head out.”  

 

“Perfect. I’ll see you soon.” 

 

“I can’t wait.” Kara replied before hanging up the phone. 

 

After she ended the call, Kara took the stairs down to the floor below hers where Lena’s room was. The door was unlocked and Kara let herself in without hesitation as she had gotten used to doing over the last few months since she and Lena had started dating. Instead of seeing her girlfriend with her nose in a book or her laptop, as she usually did, Kara found Lena sitting cross legged on her bed with her phone held up to her ear and a scowl spread across her face. 

 

Lena looked up and her expression turned sad. “No, of course I understand. There’s always next… Mother?” The raven haired girl asked before she pulled the phone away from her ear and inspected the screen. 

 

Kara walked further into the room and placed a kiss on the top of Lena’s head. “What was that about babe?” She asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed. 

 

Lena set her phone down and shook her head. “Nothing terribly important. It was just my mother calling to tell me that I will not be spending Christmas with her and my father because of a last minute company crisis.” 

 

“Lena,” Kara said, putting her hand on top of the other woman’s. 

 

Before she could get another word in, Lena stopped her.  “I’ll be okay love, really. It is hardly the first holiday that I have spent alone and I am sure that it is far from the last.” 

 

Kara brought her eyebrows together, forming the adorable crinkle that Lena loved, and pouted. A small smile pulled at Lena’s lips. 

 

“Come on,”  Lena stood up and held out her arm to Kara. “I don’t want to upset you before you leave to spend Christmas with your family.” 

 

Lena watched Kara’s eyes shift from being sad to gleaming with excitement. “How would you feel about coming home with me?” 

 

Before she met Kara, Lena would have declined the offer instantly. There were too many times in her past when she let someone in and they ended up hurting her. Now though, her carefully practiced rejection stuck in her throat.

 

She swallowed and tried again. “I-I wouldn’t want to impose.” 

 

“That wouldn’t be the case at all.” Kara reached up and adjusted her glasses. “If we’re being honest, I was already planning on inviting you. The only reason that I didn’t was because you told me about your family trip before I had the chance.” 

 

Lena returned to her bed and sat down. “Really?” 

 

Kara nodded enthusiastically. “Eliza knows how much you and Maggie mean to Alex and I, so she gave us permission to have you guys spend Christmas with us, if you didn’t have any other plans of course.” 

 

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara and pulled her into a tight hug. When she released her a few seconds later, Kara sat back and smiled. “Can I take that as a yes?” 

 

“Absolutely.” 

*** 

Several hours later, the girls pulled up to Alex and Kara’s childhood home, singing “ _ It’s gonna be me”  _ by N-sync at the top of their lungs. Eliza stood outside waiting for them with one hand over her mouth, trying and failing hide her laughter. 

 

The car was barely in park before Kara had jumped out and thrown her arms around her foster mom. Alex was close behind and a Danvers family hug ensued. Lena stood by awkwardly, holding her bags and trying not to think about how she couldn’t remember her mom ever hugging her like that. 

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Eliza putting a gentle hand on the her arm. “It’s good to see you Sweetheart. It really means the world to Kara that you decided to spend your holiday with us.” 

 

Lena gave her a small smile, knowing that her voice was going to betray her if she spoke right now. 

 

She was proven correct seconds later when Eliza put her arm around her shoulders and she felt a massive lump form in her throat. Eliza must have sensed what Lena was thinking because she rubbed her hand up and down Lena’s arm reassuringly. “I was sorry to hear that your original plans didn’t work out.”

 

Lena nodded, though truth be told, she was had a feeling that her mother cancelling their Christmas plans was the best thing that she had done for her in years. 

*** 

Kara and Alex had just finished helping Lena get settled in their shared bedroom when Kara perked up and grinned. “Maggie’s here.” 

 

Sure enough, a low rumbling sound became audible a few seconds later and Alex disappeared from the room at a speed that even Barry Allen would have found impressive. 

 

Kara and Lena walked outside just in time to see Alex tackle Maggie with a hug.

 

“Get a room!” Kara called. 

 

Alex turned around and shot her a smirk. Kara blushed. “Actually, please do anything other than that.” 

 

Maggie pulled Alex down into a brief kiss and then rolled the taller girl off of her before getting to her feet. “Only because you asked so nicely little Danvers.” She turned her attention to Lena. “I hope you know what you’re in for, Christmas at the Danvers residence is next level.”

 

Lena smiled. “So I’ve heard, but I think I can handle it.” 

 

“You say that now, but wait until the cookie competition.” Maggie said with a wink. 

 

“Nobody said anything about a cookie competition.” Lena looked over at Kara who just gave her a shrug and a small smile. 

 

“It’s not that big of a deal, just a little friendly competition.” 

 

As it turns out, the competition was anything but friendly. 

 

Several hours later, both of the Danvers girls were covered head to toe in flour with streaks of multicolored frosting on their faces and forearms. Trash talk was volleyed from one side of the kitchen to the other as the girls ran back and forth performing various stages of cookie preparation. Lena and Maggie watched and giggled from their respective cookie prep areas, making very little noise or mess of their own. 

 

A timer dinged and Eliza stepped into the center of the kitchen. “Alright girls, time is up, put down your utensils and step away from your stations. Kara, Alex, don’t make me come over there.” 

 

Both girls grumbled, but complied. 

 

Eliza gathered a cookie from each girl and returned to the middle. She looked down at the first one and smiled. “Well Maggie, I have to say, I am impressed. Your decorating skills have improved greatly since last year.” 

 

Maggie returned her smile as Eliza bit into the cookie. “Mmm not too sweet and with just the right amount of cinnamon. Nice work.” 

 

The next cookie to be inspected was Kara’s. Eliza held up the treat so that she could get a closer look at the highly detailed flowers that adorned it. “Impressive as always Kara.” She said before performing the tasting portion of the test. 

 

Kara beamed and Alex cleared her throat. “Please Alex, be patient, you’re next.” Eliza said before going over Alex’s creations the same way as she had all of the others. 

 

Alex received a praise that was similar to Kara’s which sent both of them into a whisper argument about which compliment was better. While the girls bickered, Eliza examined the last cookie. 

 

After a moment, the older woman clapped her hands loudly, startling everyone in the room and bringing all of the attention back to her. “As always, the competition was close one, but there was one clear winner.” Alex and Kara both tried to push their way to their mother, but she held up a hand to stop them. “The winner of this year’s Danvers family cookie competition is…” She paused briefly for dramatic effect. “Lena.” 

 

Both Alex and Kara’s jaws hit the floor as Eliza handed Lena a customized mug that expressed her status of 2017 Danvers Cookie Contest Winner. Lena’s face lit up and she smiled across the room at Kara, who’s mood changed as soon as she made eye contact with her girlfriend. She made her way over and planted a kiss on her cheek. “Congrats. I should have known you’d win. You’re cookies can turn even the saddest day around.” 

 

Lena smiled up at Kara briefly before rolling up onto her tiptoes and pecked the blonde on the lips. 

*** 

The girls worked together to clean the kitchen, and when they were done, they all settled in the living room, snuggled close to their respective girlfriends. Alex and Maggie had called dibs on the couch with Alex sitting up and Maggie laying with her head on her lap. Kara and Lena sat on the floor, Kara’s back against the couch and Lena seated between her legs, resting up against Kara’s front. 

 

Eliza bid them all goodnight around 10:00, and by the time 11:30 rolled around, it was only Kara and Lena left awake. They had turned of the tv sometime ago, both out of respect for those that had gone to bed and because they were perfectly content with just sitting in silence. By this time, Lena had rolled off of Kara’s lap and moved so that they were sitting side by side, Lena with her head on Kara’s shoulder. “Thank you for inviting me.” The raven haired girl said quietly. 

 

Kara turned and kissed her on the top of the head. “Thank you for coming. I know how hard the holidays can be if you are alone.” 

 

Lena hummed, acknowledging the statement but choosing not to discuss it further. 

 

After a moment, Kara spoke again. “You know, Eliza doesn’t just let anyone win the competition. The fact that she even considered your cookies means that she loves you. You are part of the family now.” 

 

A clock in the kitchen chimed to signal that it was midnight. “Merry Christmas Lena.” Kara said, leaning in to give her a gentle kiss. After a moment, they separated, and Lena grinned. 

“Merry Christmas to you too Kara.” 

She could now say with confidence that this was going to be her best Christmas yet. 


End file.
